The Advice
by Calliecature
Summary: RK Maroon never like Roger Rabbit's girlfriend. A possible explanation why Roger's boss forced Jessica Rabbit to seduce Marvin Acme.


**Title: The Advice**

 **Summary** : RK Maroon never like Roger Rabbit's girlfriend. A possible explanation why Roger's boss blakmailed Jessica Rabbit to seduce Marvin Acme.

* * *

"Why're we here, Raul?"

The door was shut from the usual ruckus of Maroon Cartoon Studios. Roger and Jessica were seated, patiently waiting for RK Maroon to respond.

The man took his time, his back to them as he looked out of the wide window.

"Roger," his hand fiddled with his fountain pen. "I'm here to dispense some advice."

Roger sprang up on his seat. He gave a salute, mouth opening like a trash can's lid. "Dispense at will, sir!"

Jessica remained silent. She knew Roger was trying to dissipate the tension. The tension accumulating by the way Mr. Maroon is preparing himself.

Mr. Maroon laughed, going around his office desk to lean on it in front of them. "Roger," he said with an amicable smile, "you too, Jessica."

Jessica only gave a slight nod. She had spent enough time with men in expensive suits to know a PR smile when she sees one.

"You two both know Roger Rabbit is becoming a household name," he began, fingers still fiddling his fountain pen. "His shorts with Baby Herman is a popular children's show these days."

Roger squirmed bashfully. "Aaw, jeepers! Thanks, Raul. But why isn't Herman here if it's about our show?"

"It's not about the show. It's about you."

Roger put his yellow-gloved hands on his chest. "Me?"

"If you want this to continue, I suggest you and Jessica keep your relationship under wraps."

"Huh?" Roger's mouth hung open. Months of friendship and tentative weeks of going out, they have just decided to get steady. Raul never had a problem with him before. Except for the times he blew up the set but Raul have insurance for that. "Why?"

The fountain pen tapped against the edge of the office desk. "How do I say this? Roger, you're the funny bunny of a children's show. That's what you are. If people find out you're dating Jessica-"

Jessica's hand on the chair clenched when he gestured at the whole of her.

"-your show's ratings might drop."

Roger looked lost. "Why?" he asked again.

Mr. Maroon had the gall to look at Jessica for help. She only stared back with an unreadable expression, waiting how he will answer Roger.

"It's just an advice." Mr. Maroon rubbed his temples. "Trust me on this, Roger. Keep your relationship under wraps." He glanced at Jessica to make sure they'll do as they're told.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Roger said.

They were outside of a cafe, enjoying milk shakes. Jessica had already shrugged off their talk with Mr. Maroon. Roger however...

"How can 'we' be bad for the show?" he asked, gesturing at the both of them. His rabbit ears lowered with a pout. "Am I being a stooge again? I know I don't get things the same way like others do."

Gentle fingers ghosted his cheeks, making him face her. "There are also things that people don't get the way you do, Roger."

Roger closed his hand over her fingers, relinquishing in her touch. "Right."

"Mr. Maroon is simply worried about what might others think. They think I'm bad for you."

Roger's jaw crashed on the polished table. His tongue then rolled out like a welcoming mat.

"Whaaa-? But -but you're so upright, you're as straight as a pole!" he gestured his hands at her.

Jessica laughed, smoothing down her strapless dress from her cinched waist and down her flared hips. She caught the way Roger tilted his head, something finally dawning.

"Do you want to?" she asked. "Take his advice?"

His lips quirked into a smile. If Jessica wasn't mistaken, he looked almost sad. "Is that why you're sitting across from me?"

Jessica glanced away guiltily.

"Roger, I don't want to take it away from you." She knew Roger loved his job. He loved meeting the kids who enjoyed their cartoon. But Jessica wasn't blind to the fact that Roger was very lucky at his big break.

"You're not taking anything away from me!" He yanked his ears, finally seeing both sides. "You're- you're not bad! You're just drawn that way!"

Jessica breathed a laugh. Her hands twitched to take his.

"I think Raul's worrying over nothing. I don't mind being open 'bout this," he said, finally taking her hands across the table. "As open as a book! As open as Daffy's mouth 24/7! As open as a pried clam with a pearl and that pearl is you! As open as-"

Jessica laughed, leaning forward to close his mouth. By covering it with hers.

* * *

The ratings didn't drop. But Roger should've taken care of his brand better. _She_ should've known better.

Raul K. Maroon looked at the polls with a sigh. His eyes flickered at one of the recent newspapers with a photo of a woman locking lips with a rabbit out in the open.

He wouldn't put it past her that she outed them. Roger was more famous than her, of course she'll need his leverage.

Raul stretched his legs, hands on hips hips as he looked out of his office window. Roger always follow what he's told even though he doesn't understand why.

But now, someone else has power over one of his assets. Raul remembered the look on her face, a contrast to Roger's trusting concern.

She'll have to go one of these days.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Publishing this today to end my small vacation from my original works. Check my profile if you wanna see it. I know you might be reading on your cellphone, but try to rest your eyes and enjoy the weather :)


End file.
